starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
CT-2/1181
CT-2/1181 was a male Clone Trooper serving in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 CT-2/1181 was a Sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic and led a squad of Clone Troopers into the Petranaki Arena during the first battle of the Clone Wars. He saved Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa from the ground, by allowing them entrance to the LAAT/i Gunship he was in and introduced himself before asking for orders. CT-2/1181 goes to the battlefield with Tialla and Jada and they work their way towards the Separatist lines. There they are under fire from APC Cannon Droids and while they fire back, there is no way they can make it happen without a diversion. He calls in help from the 2nd Infantry Division. With them succeeding in that they are able to break through the line and blow up a few cannon emplacements. CT-2/1181 then directs the rest of his forces to other locations. Thanks to help from Master Czaj they are later saved by them and they take out another line of Cannons. Jada and CT-2/1181 then go on a reconnaisance mission and find out the last cannon emplacements are heavily guarded. As Jada Bariss and Tialla Ahksa moved on on the battlefield, he took another group of troopers with him, assigning another Trooper that had just rolled in to Tialla, Rush. As he continues on both his group and the other two attack groups were saved again by Master Czaj when they moved on the next cannon emplacements. It was then that he recieved a distress call from Master Koon who was under siege from IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tanks. As they moved in, CT-2/1181 soon found out that they could not destroy them and suggested calling upon a Clone Lancer Trooper batallion to fight the droid tanks. This succeeded and they were able to move on, now finding themselves near a field filled with Lucrehulk-class Battleship Cores. CT-2/1181 is reassigned by Master Windu to the forces of Master Czaj while Jada and Tialla are ordered to remain with the medical outposts. When Jada is kidnapped by Arek Vaa, Tialla contacts CT-2/1181 who then assigns a squad of Clone Troopers to her including Rush to her and promises her to keep an eye out for Jada. He and Rush catch up with Jada and Tialla and arrive in time to place Arek Vaa in arrest. Unfortunately due to circumstances, Arek Vaa escapes captivity. They started regrouping and marching back into the Acclamator-class Assault Ships as the Battle of Geonosis was over. Later he and Rush would march together with their batallion into the waiting fleet, ready to go to war against the Separatists, but without the two Padawans he took a liking on. Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2 CT-2/1181 was assigned to the legions of Coleman Czaj and met with Jada Bariss, wishing her good luck on her training run on Coruscant. He then left with Master Czaj for an Acclamator-class Assault Ship to head to Ilum. Category:Clone Trooper Category:Clone Trooper Sergeant Category:Clone Commander